This Closet's Lock is Broken
by SoldierG65434-2
Summary: Coming out of the closet can be a very difficult thing for a person to do. It's even more difficult when you didn't mean to.
1. Sandpaper Tongues

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This was written for the "coming out" challenge for the YoruSoi FC on BleachAsylum.

This is going to be two, short, **unconnected**, one-shot about Yoruichi and Soifon coming out. This first one is about Soifon. Yoruichi's should be up sometime soon. Yoruichi's is also why this is rated M.

* * *

Yoruichi always loved that she had the ability to shape-shift. There were certain advantages in being able to have two distinct forms.

This was a perfect example. If Yoruichi was a woman, she would have to walk all the way around to the entrance of the Second Division Barracks, talk to the guards, then walk all the way to the back of the compound, then hope that Soifon was in her office so that the door would be unlocked.

However, the guards didn't care if a stray cat came or went. And the window behind Soifon's desk was always cracked slightly, for air flow, so she could just lip in that way, regardless of whether Soifon was in or not.

Yoruichi' spaded paws touched down softly on the polished wooden floor of Soifon's quarters. It had always depressed Yoruichi slightly that Soifon used her quarters as her office. You were supposed to retire to your room to relax, not work.

Yoruichi sniffed around the room for a moment. Just as she expected, Soifon was not in. But, it was getting close to evening, so she would probably be back soon.

There were disadvantages to being a cat, thought. The fact that it was evening also meant that it was dinner time, and Yoruichi's current stature and lack of thumbs made it impossible for her to accesses Soifon's food stores.

With a puff of smoke, Yoruichi assumed her original shape; that of a lithe, tawny woman.

Waving the smoke that always signaled her return to womanhood away from her face, Yoruichi listened to the slap of bare feet on wood as she walked to Soifon's kitchen. She was grateful that Soifon went through the trouble of have the floors heated.

Opening up the refrigerator, Yoruichi took out a bottle of mill and unscrewed the cap. She was sure Soifon wouldn't mind if she drank straight from the container. In fact, she may even enshrine the glass bottle.

Wiping away a stray droplet from the corner of her mouth, Yoruichi threw the bottle in the garbage and made her way back to Soifon's closet.

Though Yoruichi had no problem with being naked, and in fact preferred the natural state, Soifon had very prudent sensibilities. Ever since Yoruichi started to pay regular visits to her, Soifon started keeping a robe on hand for when Yoruichi decided to arrive in her feline form.

At first Yoruichi complained about having to cover herself, but she soon realized that wearing the robe afforded her even more opportunities to tease her former pupil. She could play with the sash idle and it could come undone, she could tie it so loose that it barely covered her, the possibilities were almost endless.

Yoruichi slid the shoji of Soifon's room open and stepped inside. Just as she expected, the room was completely neat and organized. Not a stray article of clothing on the floor.

Yoruichi was a firm believer that a clean house meant that you had nothing to better to do with your time, which is why the sight of Soifon's clean room always saddened her slightly. Was her personal life so dull that she had the time to make sure there wasn't a speck of dust about the place.

_Well, that's why I'm here_, Yoruichi though as she opened up the woman's closet, _To bring some much needed color into Soi's life._

Yoruichi scanned the neatly hung haoris and uniforms in Soifon closet before she spotted the black cotton robe that Soifon had bought for her. Yoruichi would have preferred silk, but she didn't complain.

Yoruichi reached tugged on the sleeve of the garment. Usually, it slipped of the hanger easily, but it wasn't budging this time for some reason.

It must be caught on something, Yoruichi though as she continued to tug. Rather than do the logical thing and check for any snags, Yoruichi did the impatient thing and simply pulled harder. Yet the robe refused to come off the hanger. The bar that all the hangers hung on was even beginning to bow.

Scowling with determination, Yoruichi grabbed the sleeve of the robe with both hands and yanked on it with tremendous fore. To her surprise, the sleeve didn't tear off, like she had expected. Instead the bar snapped in half and the hanger flew at her and hit her in the face. Yoruichi watched in horror as all of Soifon's clothes slid of the now broken hanger bar.

_Well, nothing I can do about that_, Yoruichi shrugged as she removed the robe from the hanger. As she tied the sash around her waist, she began to hear a low creaking noise emanating form the closet.

Suddenly, the shelf about the hanger bar gave way and all of the items stored on it crashed onto the ground. The hanger bar was added support to the flimsy plank that made the shelf bottom, and the wood just gave way when that support was removed.

_Opps,_ Yoruichi smile sheepishly to herself as she stared at the pile of broken wood and disorganized clothes that was now Soifon's closet.

Yoruichi turned from the wreckage and began to leave Soifon's room, imagining the woman's reaction to seeing her closet in ruins. She was a few feet from the door when something totally unexpected caut her eye.

Bending down, Yoruichi picked up a magazine. On the cover was a bright eyed anime girl in a cheetah print bikini. That was not her most distinguishing characteristic, however. Her hands and feet were oversized cat paws and her ears had the distinctive canonical shape of cat ears. Around her waist, her tail was wrapped.

Curiously, Yoruichi opened up the magazine. At first, her mouth went slack in surprise. Then, it curled up into a devilish smile.

_No…Way_, Yoruichi though as she closed the magazine. She looked down at the floor again and noticed that there was a trail of similar periodicals leading to a large box that was on its side on the floor. Yoruichi walked over to the box and, just as she expected, it too was full of the magazines.

Chuckling to herself, Yoruichi piled all the magazines into the box and carried it out to Soifon's desk. Taking a seat in the woman's office chair, Yoruichi picked a magazine at random and started to flip through it, laughing to herself as she did so.

The magazines were all similar in nature. They all contained catgirls in various erotic outfits striking various erotic feline poses. Some were liking themselves in a manner similar to the way a cat grooms themselves. Some were stretching. Some were drinking water from a dish while others were playing with balls of yarn. They all were in various states of undress.

Yoruichi pulled out another magazine. This one was much more pornographic in nature. The catgirls were no longer content to play with a toy mouse or the bell on their color. The catgirls in this magazine were engaging in various sexual acts with each other.

As Yoruichi flipped though he magazines, she couldn't contain the giggles that were welling up inside her.

_I knew she wasn't the prude she lets on_, Yoruichi though as she looked at a centerfold of a busty catgirl with a lapboard theme. Yoruichi looked up from the magazines at the sound of voiced.

"Continue the new recruits on the drills I started them until sundown." Yoruichi heard Soifon's muffled voice through the shoji. "That is all, you are dismissed."

"Yes, Taicho." Yoruichi heard Omeada's voice and his heavy foots steps, signaling him leaving. Smiling mischievously, Yoruichi anxiously awaited Soifon's entrance.

Soifon slide the shoji to her quarters open, a small smirk on her lips. She could sense Yoruichi's presence on the other side.

"Good evening, Yorui..CHI-SAMA!" Soifon nearly screamed as she spotted the dark-skinned woman behind her desk.

Just as Yoruichi had suspected, the look on Soifon's face was beyond priceless. Her eye's, which were normal so narrow from all her angry squinting, were wider than Yoruichi had ever seen them in her life. The normally pale, poecelain-like skin of her face was now a shade of red Yoruichi had never seen a human sport. Her usually grimacing mouth now hung is slack-jaw horror.

"Got a thing for cat-girls, Soi?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically as she grabbed another magazine and flipped through it.

Soifon tried to formulate a response, but her throat was too dry for words. After a few minutes of heaving air, Sofion finally spoke.

"T…those aren't mine!" Soifon said quickly, the words almost tumbling out of her mouth.

"I'm a thousand years too old to be fooled by that, Soifon." Yoruichi chided, grabbing another magazine.

"I…I only got them for the articles!" Soifon said between rapid breaths.

"Soi, there are no articles in theses." Yoruichi laughed, utterly amused.

"I…uhhh…it's not…" Soifon stammered.

"Relax, Soi." Yoruichi said soothingly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Soifon didn't seem to believe her. "So, you get bored and horny sometimes. So does everyone! I do!" Soifon's blush only deepened at that revelation. "Just because you thing is catgirls…hey, wait a second." Yoruichi began to flip through he magazines feverishly. "There aren't any catboys in any of these!" Yoruichi couldn't believe that she hadn't picked up on that sooner. "Soi, you're gay?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon replied dejectedly.

"How long were you planning to wait before you told me?" Yoruichi asked, a little angry.

"I didn't ever plan to tell you." Soifon responded, her eyes on the ground.

"Don't tell me that your one of those closeted gays that's ashamed of who they are." Yoruichi said sadly. Soifon only nodded, a tear rolling down her check.

"Stop," Yoruichi got up from her chair and walked over to the now crying girl before her. "If living in Japan has taught me anything, it's that there are a lot weirder things than being gay." Soifon looked as if the words stung. "N..not that I'm saying that being gay is weird or anything! Look, let me put it this way. Kiuske is straight, but he's into tentacle rape. That makes him repulsive to me." Soifon didn't seem calmed.

"What you feel is perfectly natural. It's not wrong or immoral and I don't think any differently of you for it." Yoruichi placed a comforting hand on Soifon's shoulder.

"Really?" Soifon asked, full of hope. "You're not mad? Or disgusted?"

"Of course not. Now, come here." Yoruichi pulled Soifon in for a gentle hug. Soifon reveled the close contact with the woman. "Though, while were coming clean, you may not want to go into your room…"

* * *

A few weeks later, Yoruichi showed up at Soifon's quarters again. They had seen each other intermittently, and much to Soifon's delight, not much changed between hem since Yoruichi found out about Soifon sexuality. The only real change was that Yoruichi was even more of a tease than she usually was.

"Hey, Soi." Yoruichi said in the deep baritone that accompanied her feline form.

"Hello, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon greeted her cheerfully.

"Close your eyes for a second, I have a surprise for you." Yoruichi said.

"I don't like surprises, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon replied adamantly.

"Oh, I think you'll like this one." Yoruichi said as she sat down about three feet in front of Soifon's desk.

"Very well, if you insist." Soifon sighed in resignation and closed her eyes.

"I've been working on this for a while now and I think I've finally got it down." Yoruichi said before there was the signature puff that signaled her change in shape. "Okay, you can open them now." Yoruichi's voice was distinctly feminine. Against her better judgment, Soifon complied.

No amount of training could have prepared Soifon for the sight that stood before her. Just as Soifon suspected Yoruichi stood before her in all her nude glory, smiling triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

This time, however, it wasn't the woman's magnificent breast that had Soifon's eyes enthralled. Yoruichi's ears weren't that of humans, but that of a feline, in exact proportion to the rest of her body. Her usual toothy grin was augmented with two short fangs in the front. Behind her, a thin black tail waved idly.

"I couldn't get the paws, but I got the tail and the ears and the teeth." Yoruichi commented. "So, what do you think?" Soifon's response was only a blank stare, accompanied by a droplet of blood tricking out for her left nostril. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her head fell onto the table with a loud thud.

"I'll take that to mean you approve." Yoruichi said to a fainted Soifon.


	2. Imitation is the Highest Form

**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

This was written for the "coming out" challenge for the YoruSoi FC on BleachAsylum.

This is Yoruichi's half on this story and, again, it is unconnected to the first one-shot.

This seemed funny to me when I first thought of it, but after I wrote it, it just seems creepy and depressing. Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much. You people be the judge.

* * *

Soifon was famous for her scowl. It was her trademark look. The only forms of expression the members of the Second Division and the Onmitsukido knew their Captain was capable of were various degrees of scowling and squinting.

But that wasn't entirely true. Soifon could smile. She could even laugh. But she only did so in the presence of one person. And that same person was the reason she was willing to endure being in close proximity of one Kiuske Urahra.

Yoruichi sent Soifon a note the other day requesting her presence at Urahara Shoten. While the note said that she wanted to discuss the recent encounter with the Arrancar with The current head of the Onmitsukido, Soifon knew Yoruichi better than that. While they would talk business and tactics at first, Yoruichi would tire of the subject and they would eventually find something else to do.

Soifon had her fingers crossed that Yoruichi would suggest that the soak in the hot springs in the Shoten's training area.

Wearing her signature scowl, Soifon stepped in to the shop area of Urahara Shoten. The proprietor was standing behind the counter.

"Oh! Hello, Soi-chan!" Urahara waved jovially upon noticing her.

"Where is Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon replied bluntly, annoyed by how informally she was greeted.

"Straight to business, as always." Urahara remarked. "Actually, Yoruichi said no to expect you for another hour."

"I finished up my duties early." Soifon replied curtly. "Now, where is Yoruichi-sama?"

Urahara opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it. He remained silent for a few seconds, then his lips curled up into a smile and he let out a soft chuckle.

"She's in her room." Urahara answered, still smiling. Without another word, Soifon turned away from the man and headed back into the halls of the Shoten's living area. Slowly, Soifon made her way back to the room that Yoruichi inhabited.

Soifon raised her hand to knock, but stop the motion as she heard the sounds coming from the other side of the door.

Soifon could clearly hear panting and moaning; the type that only came from one activity.

Blushing profusely, Soifon turned away from the door. Even though it literally pained her heart to know that Yoruichi had decided to seek physical pleasure in someone other than her, a fact that made Soifon angry at herself, since she had no reason to think that Yoruichi would come to her for satisfaction, even though she was sure that feel well within her duties to the princess, Soifon knew she had no right to interrupt Yoruichi.

Soifon began to leave when she hear something come from the room that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Ahhh! Soi!" Yoruichi cried out.

Soifon's heartbeat increased as her mind raced.

_Why would she be calling out for me? _Soifon thought to herself. _Unless…No, that completely preposterous. There's no way that anyone could…_

"Ohhh Soi!" Yoruichi called out again, this time as more of a desperate plea.

_But why else would she sound so desperate?_ Soifon though to herself. _She knew I was coming here today She has to be calling out for my help!_

"Mmmnnn! Soi!" Yoruichi called out again, louder than before.

_I'm coming, Yoruichi-sama!_ Silently, Soifon took of an offensive stance, her right hand gripping Suzumebachi's hilt. Quietly, she gripped the latch of the shoji. If Yoruichi's assailant heard her coming, he could harm her even more.

In one quick motion, Soifon threw the shoji open, the lock broke with ease, and lunged inside, Suzumebachi drawn. Even though Soifon had mentally prepared herself for the horror that lay on the other side of the door, she would have never been able to galvanize herself for the reality.

Yoruichi was knelling on her bed, naked, with her legs spread apart. Under her was a woman , also naked, in a sitting position with her back on the bed and her legs on Yoruichi's chest and draped over her shoulders at the knees. Yoruichi was gripping the woman's thighs tightly as she bucked her hips against her.

That was not the most surprising thing, however. Soifon looked on in disbelief at the sight before her.

It was _her_ in bed with Yoruichi.

The woman that Yoruichi was currently making love to looked exactly like her in every detail.

"SOI!" Yoruichi screamed as she scrambled away from her bed, looking for anything to cover herself with, to hide under. Soifon did not respond.

"Did I do something to displease you, Yoruichi-sama?" The Soifon on the bed sat up, a shameful look on her face. "Please, tell me what I did wrong so that I may better please you!"

"Shut up!" Yoruichi screamed, though less shrill. Quickly, she grabbed a red and blues fingerless glove with a skull insignia on it and slapped the Soifon on the bed in the forehead. A small, greed orb about the size of a marble fell out of her mouth and she went limp on the bed.

"Soi, please, I can explain!" Yoruichi said in a panic. But Soifon did not respond.

When faced with new information, the mind can do one of two things. This can either fit the new information into its existing mental; construct, known as accommodation, or it can change the construct so that the information fits better, known as assimilation.

The sight that Soifon bore witness to was irreconcilable. So, in self preservation, Soifon's mind stopped processing it. The sight was so shocking that Soifon's brain stopped working.

Slowly, Soifon's posture relaxed as she sheathed Suzumebachi. Her eyes glazed over until she was just standing in the door frame, catatonic.

Yoruichi breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Soifon's eyes begin to move about the room. After Soifon walked in on Yoruichi, she basically just down. Carefully, Yoruichi had moved her to the couch in the living area.

Slowly, Soifon sat of from the couch. Yoruichi ho was sitting on the floor next to her crossed legged wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of hot pants, offered her a glass of water.

"Good, you're awake." Yoruichi said with audible relief. Soifon hadn't actually been asleep. Her eyes had remained open and glossed over for the better part of three hours, only blinking occasionally. "I thought I killed you for a minute."

Soifon took the glass form Yoruichi's hand and raised it to her mouth mechanically.

"What…did I…see…?" Soifon said in a quiet, monotone mumble.

"You see," Yoruichi began, her checks a deep red. "The exile hit me really hard. I missed you, a lot. I missed being around you, and talking to you, and the way you stammered and blushed." Yoruichi waxed nostalgically. "Kiuske picked up on this really quick. And since it was his fault that I had to leave the Siereitei, leave _you_, he decided to try and fix things."

"That pervert decided that the best thing to do wasn't to try and remedy the situation so that I could return, but to make a gigai that looked exactly like you and a mod soul to go with it." Soifon didn't respond or react, so Yoruichi continued.

"It first, I refused to have anything to do with it. But as soon as he popped that mod soul in and it gave me those big eyes and called me Yoruichi-sama, I was done." Yoruichi laughed wryly. "At first, I just used it to keep me company when I was lonely. I just talked to it. The mod soul was almost exactly like you, and for a while, I could forget that you were in another plane of existence and most likely hated me and wanted me dead." Yoruichi sighed heavily. "But, eventually, my curiosity got the better of me and it started keeping me company on some nights. It felt so real!" Yoruichi paused for a reaction, but got none.

"I've been bribing you subordinates to take pictures of you so that we could keep it up to date." Yoruichi confessed, a little unsure as to why.

"You've…been using…my…subordinates…to spy on me…so that…you could make…a sex doll…of…me?" Soifon said in a dispassionate monotone.

"Well, when you put it that way," Yoruichi smirked, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. It didn't work. "I understand if you're disgusted with me, I am. I just missed you so much that I couldn't stand it anymore." Yoruichi shook her head. "This was not how I planned for you to find out that I'm gay and in love with you at all." Yoruichi laughed lightly. 'But the cat's out of the bag now!" She looked for a response. "Get it? I can turn into a cat…and…" Yoruichi's voice trailed off.

"You're…in love…with me?" Soifon asked.

"I had planned to take things slow." Yoruichi confided. "I was just going to slip my orientation into casual conversation and gauge your reaction. I had always secretly suspected that you were gay too, so I figured that you would be okay with it. Then, I would subtly flirt with you and tease you, hinting that my intentions weren't so innocent." Yoruichi smiled wistfully. "But that's all put the window now."

"I…should go…" Soifon stood up robotically.

"Yeah, okay." Yoruichi sighed as she watched Soifon walk out of the Shoten.

* * *

Omeada didn't know what happened to his Captain on her last outing, but I couldn't have been good. But, bad news for one person often means good news for another.

Soifon had spent the last three days walking around like a zombie. She did her duties like a robot, with absolutely no feelings. It was as if she didn't care anymore.

This made life exponentially easier for Omeada. He could show up late for patrol and Soifon would comment, He could eat his crackers whenever he pleased and even say no to a direct order.

Soifon was finally the Captain Omeada always dreamed she would be.

The two were currently walking along one of the causeways in the Onmitsukod barracks. Omeada was munching on his crackers while Soifon was starring off into space, as usual.

Soifon's mind was slowly starting to reactivate itself. The shock of what she had witness was finally starting to wear off, and as a result, a key phrase that Yoruichi had said was finally sinking it.

_This was not how I planned for you to find out that I'm gay and in love with you at all_, Soifon's mind replayed.

The life in Soifon's eyes quickly returned as she literally did a double take.

"Wait, she whaa…?" Soifon gasped.

"Who's what?" Omeada asked.

"Watch over the divisions for a while, I have business to attend to in the World of the Living." Soifon said quickly before bolting to the Senkaimon.


End file.
